El chico del tren
by I'm Kira Kurosawa
Summary: "Y los hilos del destino se acortaron cada vez que estaba juntos y la calidez crecía, galaxias nacían y miles de choques de estrellas se daban en la nebulosa siempre que los ojos del color del oro se encontraban con aquellos ojos del color de la tormenta."


**Bueno este es mi primera historia de esta pareja y no se como me a quedado, como son las dos de la mañana supongo que no me quedo tan cool, y me disculpo por eso, pero ya tenia la mitad escrita y ya tenia tiempo que lo quería terminar y subir así que aquí esta, lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes, y espero les guste un poco, cualquier duda, sugerencia o critica sean libres de hacerla.**

 **PD: normalmente soy muy divertida pero dado la hora que es, que me estoy desvelando y que mañana tendré doce horas seguida de clases seguro cometí algunos errores, y los corregiré cuando tenga tiempo y este segura de que no me quedare ciega, nos leemos luego.**

Bokuto Kōtarō viajaba todos los días por tren para ir a la universidad, era un vaivén de banalidad y rutina, siempre lo mismo, viendo a las mismas personas, siempre el mismo vagón lleno de gente ajetreada y sin nada interesante, nada lo suficiente digno de su desbordante energía y profunda atención, nunca había existido nada por lo cual sintiera curiosidad, hasta ese día.

Había empezado mal su mañana, para empezar, su despertador no había sonado y Kuroo se había marchado antes a la universidad _"porque tengo que llegar a laboratorio temprano, Bro, vamos a hacer una práctica de cristalización y estoy muriéndome de ganas por hacerla"_ , por lo cual no había podido levantarlo, se había tenido que duchar con agua fría porque no tenía tiempo para esperar el agua caliente, había tenido que coger lo primero que había alcanzado con las manos para vestirse, se había desayunado solo una barra de cereal, y el tren se había retrasado, lleno de gente a mas no poder, sentía codos enterrados en las costillas y pies aplastando sus zapatos, jalones y empujones lo movían de un lado al otro solo para que, cuando llegara a la universidad se enterara que el profesor Yamamoto, aquel hombre estricto que no daba tregua en lo que era anatomía humana II, se había enfermado así que tenía las siguientes tres horas libres, gracias a eso decidió gastar ese tiempo en ir a la biblioteca _"porque no es fácil estudiar quinesiólogo, búho idiota"_ le había dicho Kuroo el primer año de la carrera.

Después de gastar sus horas en la biblioteca y recibir dos horas de ergonomía y otras dos de biomecánica estaba exhausto, tenía hambre y sentía el cansancio hundir sus hombros, y arrastrar los pies, pero con decisión y energía renovada se alistó para la práctica del equipó de voleibol, porque aunque estuviera en la sub-21 quería un título que lo respaldaba.

Y ahí estaba el, bostezando profundamente, mientras Kuroo practicaba recepción a su lado.

—Bro, en serio disculpa, pensé que te levantarías a tiempo, si hubiese sabido que tan tarde te habías dormido, te hubiera ido a ver—explicó de nuevo el pelinegro, mientras seguía con la mirada el balón.

—Está bien, bro— bostezo de nuevo, mientras movía la mano quitando importancia al asunto, y sonreía hacía su amigo con toda la energía que poseía en ese momento—tengo energía para jugar mil partidos hoy, ¡Hey, hey, hey! —alzo los brazos con ánimos, pero las ojeras marcadas que tenía bajo los ojos hacían notar su cansancio.

—¿Qué te parece si solo hacen una práctica normal y te vas temprano a casa?, te cubriré en el trabajo por hoy—ofreció el pelinegro, porque el búho idiota haría eso por él, y mucho más, vio como a Bokuto los ojos le brillaron y miro con aprecio a su amigo.

—¿Harías eso por mí, bro? —Kuroo palmeo su hombro, mientras asentía afirmativamente.

—Que si búho, idiota, pero si prometes irte directo a casa— el chico con cabello bicolor asintió con entusiasmó, y empezó a saltar con ambos brazos con hiperactividad—por cierto, hoy llegare tarde. Kenma y yo vamos a salir con chibi-chan y otro amigo suyo—el chico dejo de saltar al oír el apodo del chico de Karasuno.

—¿Chibi-chan esta aquí?, que guay, ¡mándale saludos por mí! —grito lo último mientras iba en busca de un balón perdida, cuando regreso donde su amigo se encontraba todavía practicando, lo miro con curiosidad—¿y de que amigo hablas?¿acaso no lo conoces?

—No tengo idea, solo sé que iba en el Fukurōdani en el mismo grado que Kenma— el bicolor lo miro sorprendido—así mismo lo mire yo, ¿no se te hace raro que jamás lo hayamos nota en las concentraciones de verano? —Kuroo miro a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, pensativo de porque él no conocía al amigo de Kenma.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —pregunto con curiosidad, ignorando lo dicho por el pelinegro— además, que clase de pervertido eres que Kenma nunca quiere salir a sola contigo—a Kuroo le empezó a palpitar una vena de la sien, porque Bokuto era siempre idiota, pero le desquiciaba cuando sacaba conjeturas de ese tamaño.

—¡Cállate o no te cubro en el trabajo! —grito mientras alzaba su mano hecha puño, listo para darle una colleja a su amigo—tu, pequeño búho idio...

—¡Hey, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, ya va a empezar el partido de practica! — Kuroo contuvo su enojo y bufo antes de dar la media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

—Bro, no te ves guapo cuando te enojas, Kenma debe ser un sacrificio si aguanta verte así todos los días, ¡qué bueno, qué bueno!- Kuroo trato de abalanzarse sobre su amigo, porque merecía un golpe por tonto, pero los de su equipo les detuvieron, lo peor de aquello es que Bokuto no se enteraba de nada.

….

Bokuto había escapado después del entrenamiento, lo suficientemente cansado como para darse cuenta que Kuroo lo estaba maldiciendo por la estupidez que había dicho. No sabía cómo había llegado a la estación y no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado aquel Nikuma relleno de carne pero estaba disfrutando aquella tarde libre, entro al vagón y se quedó parado agarrando el tubo con asas que se extendía en el cielo de tren, miro de un lado al otro, tratando de distraerse para no quedarse dormido, pero seguían siendo las mismas personas con trajes ajetreadas que vivían el día al día sin respirar.

Ahí sentada en frente suyo al otro lado del vagón, estaba la anciana que iba todas las tardes a alimentar a las palomas al parque cerca de la estación, parado en frente de la anciana estaba el señor con traje siempre correcto, que entablaba amablemente una conversación con la abuela, miro a su izquierda y vio a una señora a tres asientos después de él, tratando de agarrarse para no caer con el movimiento del tren, y a una niña aferrada a la mano. Paseó su vista por todos lados, con atención, "ahí caras nuevas, esas chiquillas que murmuran y ven hacía otro lado, nunca habían estado aquí", siguió la mirada de aquellas chicas y se encontró a un chico parado cerca de la puerta mirando con atención a todos los habitantes de ese vagón, tenía la mirada un poco apagada, cabello revuelto, ropa perfectamente ordenada y pulcra, "un niño rico, puaj, seguro no sabía que es estar en un tren y ha decidido averiguarlo", frunció el ceño y trato de seguir los movimientos del chico, porque por alguna razón tenía curiosidad.

Miraba a todos sin premura, de pies a cabeza, tanto como sus ojos podían captar, era casi impredecible saber a quién veía porque tenía una aura de quietud y tranquilidad, tan grande como la de Kenma, vio su perfil fino y elegante, su mandíbula bien definida, su boca rosada sin rastro alguno de sonrisa, su piel tersa sin imperfecciones, su cabello desordenado y tan oscuro, _" como un manto de estrella, suave e inalcanzable "_ , y cuando estaba por rendirse para ver sus ojos, la mirada del chico se dirigió a él, tenía ojos del color de la tormenta, tan grises que casi podías ver azul entre todo ese mar de calma, su mirada era fija y sin titubear, su rostro era inexpresivo, serio para alguien que se veía tan joven, no aparto la mirada de Bokuto ni cuando este lo miro con desafío, y Kōtarō no sabía que hacer porque su corazón había empezado a bombear como loco, y su mejillas de pronto se sentían calientes, y quería acercarse a aquel chico porque gritaba calma y tranquilidad todo el, y la curiosidad estaba mermando en el por saber su nombre, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a mover algún músculo para dirigirse al chico, las puertas del tren se abrieron, y el chico desapareció entre la multitud. Lo último que pudo ver de él fue el estuche de algún instrumento.

…

Cuando Bokuto le había contado a Kuroo sobre el chico del tren, este le había regañado _" porque no puedes enamorarte tan rápido, ésas cosas necesitan tiempo, no se logran de la noche a la mañana, idiota"_ le había dicho, y como sabía que Kuroo tenía buen ojo para eso, decidió dejar pasar el tema y preguntar a su amigo sobre la cita que había tenido con su novio, y como era el amigo misterioso de este.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba al Fukurōdani? —el chico asintió mientras empezaba a practicar su saque— pues resulta que él era jugador regular cuando tu aún estabas en el equipo.

—¿Apoco? —grito sorprendido, se quedó por un momento confundido y lo miro con curiosidad—¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Akaashi Keiji.

—¿Y es guapo? —el chico de cabello bicolor busco en sus memorias de hacía dos años atrás, busco un rostro entre sus compañeros de equipo del cual no tenía nombre, pero no recordó a nadie en especial.

—Bueno, sí pero no es como si fuera mi tipo, aunque es igual que Kenma—murmuro por lo bajo.

—No me fio, ¿no tienes alguna foto o algo? —su amigo lo miro ofendido, así que solo se encogió de hombros— muchas veces has tenido mal gusto, creo que en realidad te has sacado la lotería porque Kenma es el novio más bonito que has tenido.

—Bonitos mis narices, idiota—grito antes de darle una colleja a su amigo, después de escuchar la queja de dolor, saco su celular y empezó a buscar—no es como si quisiera algo con él para tomarle fotos, aunque creo que chibi-chan puso una foto de todos nosotros en Line—busco entre sus contactos y chasqueo la lengua antes de alzar el teléfono a la altura de su cara. En la foto se encontraba Kuroo abrazando a Kenma mientras este escondía su rostro sonrojado, chibi-chan se encontraba en frente de todos ellos haciendo un signo de paz, y detrás del enano se encontraba el chico del tren, con su cara llena de calma y sus ojos color tormenta, Bokuto le arrebato el celular a su amigo e hizo zoom a la parte donde se encontraba el chico, todo lleno de emoción.

—Es el—exclamo aún sorprendió, con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Que? —pregunto sin entender.

—El chico del tren con ojos de color tormenta, es el—señalo la pantalla, Kuroo lo miro con sorpresa.

—Imposible—exclamo sorprendido—¿estás seguro? —el chico asintió, lleno de felicidad.

—Joder tío, si, es el—exclamo con entusiasmo mientras empezaba a brincar con alegría—¡Hey, hey, hey!

—Aunque sea el, eso no importa—Bokuto paro de saltar y gritar para prestar atención a su amigo—él iba a tu escuela e incluso iban en el mismo equipo, estaría mal si ahora te presentaras ante el cuándo antes no lo notaste—el chico se quedó pensativo, ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué crees que no me acuerdo de el?

—Estuve platicando un poco con él, porque tenía curiosidad, y él me dijo que nunca coincidieron—explico—tu eras muy llamativo y aunque alababas sus colocaciones, no llegaron a hacerse amigos porque él no se quedaba horas extras contigo a practicar.

—¿Y eso porque era? ¿Crees que le resultaba muy molesto? —pregunto con preocupación.

—¿Y yo que diablos voy a saber?, pregúntale a Kenma, él debe saber más de esa mierda—respondió fastidiado.

Cuando termino la práctica y se dirigían a su departamento, Bokuto había insistido en que Kuroo invitara a Kenma y a Chibi-Chan _"porque no los he visto desde hace tiempo, y quien sabe hasta cuándo tenga tiempo libre, recuerda que este año Kageyama, Chibi-chan y yo estaremos en la concentración de la Sub-21, porque ellos ya están en el último año de la prepa, así que es casi oficial que sean del equipo"_ , y Kuroo olía a kilómetros que el asunto estaba mal dirigido, porque que Bokuto fuera amigo de su novio y de Chibi-chan no era noticia, la cosa era que él estaba cansado hasta las cejas porque el segundo año en la carrera le consumía como a cualquier universitario, y más si le agregaban el trabajo de medio tiempo, practicas del equipo en la universidad, y practicas extras con los de la Sub-21, así que no sabía de donde sacaba energías para siquiera mantenerse en pie, pero ya que también quería ver a su novio, obvio aquel asunto y le envió la invitación a Kenma. El había aceptado solo si lo alimentaban a él y a Hinata, así que habían tenido que prometer hamburguesas para la cena, ya que las ganas les faltaban para cocinar.

Cuando Kenma y Hinata llegaron al departamento, ya era tarde, así que había decidido que por esa noche estaría bien si se quedarán a dormir con ellos, Kuroo brillaba de felicidad, ya que convencer a Kenma de hacer tal cosa era muy difícil, así que suponía que se debía a su pequeño amigo estrafalario. Cuando Bokuto empezó a ordenar las cosas para la cena en la mesa ratonera de la sala a Kuroo le pareció muy extraño, porque se mostraba atento y servicial, cuando su amigo era todo menos eso, y más teniendo en cuenta que a él se le olvidaba hasta donde se encontraban guardado los vasos, así que empezó a sospechar.

—¿Qué se supone que está planeando, Bokuto? —el chico dio un respingo ya que Kuroo le había agarrado desprevenido en la cocina.

—¿Yo? —se señaló con nerviosismo—pero que dices, Kuroo, yo no planeo nada

—¿Ha caso te gusta Kenma y por eso estas tan servicial con él? —Bokuto lo miro sin expresión alguna, y luego empezó a reír—no te rías que te van a escuchar—trato de tapar la boca de su amigo, pero este se movía de un lado al otro, motivado por la risa.

—No seas tonto, bro, solo quiero preguntarle sobre el chico del tren—Kuroo se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente, porque no podía creer que Bokuto siguiera con ese tema.

—¿En serio has hecho todo esto por Akaashi?, no puedo creer…

—¿Qué está haciendo Bokuto por Akaashi-San? —ambos dieron un respingo, y giraron hacia la puerta con lentitud, en esta se encontraban parados Hinata y Kenma, mirándolos con curiosidad.

—Espero sea muy buena la explicación, porque eso fue lo que me hizo venir en primer lugar.

—Veniste solo por la comida.

—Solo quiero saber porque ese tal Akaashi nunca se acercó a mí, era colocador, ¿no? —pregunto, a lo que el rubio solo asintió—entonces, ¿Por qué nunca se acercó a mí?, yo siempre buscaba gente con quien practicar, creo que nos hubiésemos llevado bien.

—Eso es porque Akaashi-san no podía quedarse después de las prácticas oficiales…

—¿Por qué? —pregunto de inmediato.

—Porque no dejas hablar a las personas, hombre, deja que termine—señalo a su novio, que tenía cara de circunstancias porque odiaba gastar tantas palabras en una conversación.

—Como decía, él no podía porque tenía otras cosas que hacer luego de eso—explico.

—¿Y que era eso? —el rubio se encogió de hombros.

—¿Recuerdas esa academia de arte, donde llegabas a pintar? —el chico asintió, con orgullo.

—Soy muy bueno en eso.

—Eso no importa, el caso es que él también llegaba ahí—el peliplata lo miro sorprendido—toca el violín desde pequeño, y estudia en esa academia desde siempre. Él me dijo que ya lo conocía desde antes que fueran compañeros de equipo, que te había visto en la academia, y que le gustaba los sentimientos que transmitías en tus pinturas—el chico se sonrojo.

—¿En…en serio? —titubeo, Kuroo sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de la maravilla por ver a su amigo así. Porque Bokuto estaba sonrojado, actuaba con timidez y por primera vez, no tenía nada que decir.

—¿Y no vas a decir nada, bro?

—Su cabello es como galaxias, y sus ojos color tormenta—Kuroo se rio un poco, y palmeo con afecto la espalda de su amigo.

—Me alegra, Kotaro, me alegra que te guste tanto, pero creo que debes verlo una vez más antes de sacar tu lado cursi—y Bokuto se sonrojo, y Kuroo rio.

…

Kuroo y Kenma lo habían convencido de que fuera a verlo a la academia de arte, pero no estaba absolutamente nada convencido, todo el mundo ahí lo conocía, y quizás no llegaba tanto como cuando era niño, pero su presencia en aquel lugar era constante. Alació mas su cabello mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo, pasó un rato a su estudio especial, para darle un vistazo a la última pintura en la que estaba trabajando y sonrió, cuando salió de nuevo miro hacia arriba y sonrió con nostalgia. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de magia, de colores vivos y vibrantes expandiéndose ante sus ojos, que le daban a cualquier artista sensaciones diferentes, podía sentir la calidez y ver en el viento los colores que la danza dejaba a su paso, sentir en la atmosfera la música de cada música

Siguió caminando sin premura por el pasillo, admirando todo e imaginándose mundos nuevos que pintar, amaba el voleibol y su carrera, pero la pintura era algo que corría por su sangre. Sonrió a unos niños que recién entraban a aquel lugar cuando lo escucho, una música suave, ligera, delicada, una música familiar, y siguió el murmullo que dejaba esta por todo lugar hasta una puerta que solo había visto en sueño, abrió con cuidado la puerta y se escabullo adentro, y ahí en medio del escenario lo vio.

Akaashi Kaiji tocaba con sus dedos largos y finos el violin, con delicadeza, como si la madera fuera piel y sintiera la calides de su toque, sus dedos se movían con habilidad sobre el instrumentos y los movimientos de su cuerpo eran hecho con elegancia, como si estuviera acompasado a la música, una música que era nostálgica y dulce, terriblemente familiar, entonces lo recordó.

 _"—Keiji, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Bokuto se sonrojo mientras daba una reverencia y extendía con sus manitas un pequeño ramo de flores. Y Akaashi no pudo reaccionar de otra forma, miro al niño que estaba en frente suyo, con sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y el valor consumiéndose por cada minutos que él no contestaba, y entonces sonrió con cariño, extendió sus manos y agarro las flores. El niño de pelo lacio alzo su mirada, sorprendido por la acción, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron más al ver al niño serio con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes, tan galácticos._

 _—Sí, acepto casarme contigo, Kotaro—y Bokuto brillo como mil soles, y su inspiración creció, porque su amor lo hizo de la misma forma. De la música que Keiji tocaba con tanto fervor, y por las galaxias que el pintaba cuando lo recordaba a él, con sus ojos brillantes como constelaciones y con el cabello color estrella."_

Bokuto abrió los ojos y dio unos paso atrás, porque no podía creer que lo hubiese olvidado, la melodía que lo habia inspirado a nuevas pinturas, el niño que lo habia enamorado era el, aquel chico que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido por verse interrumpido, y como buen humano que es, alcanzo la puerte y salio corriendo de ahí.

…

Esa mañana era mejor de lo que se había imaginado, se había despertado antes de que su alarma sonara, había preparado el desayuno para Kuroo y Kenma, que ya llevaba una semana quedándose con ellos, había prendido la televisión en el canal de noticias porque ese día se sentía muy maduro e incluso había preparado un par de almuerzos para la tarde. Se había bañado con agua caliente y con tiempo de sobra se había vestido, por ultimo había dejado la calidez de su hogar para dirigirse a la estación, con el vaho saliendo de su boca y el frio calándole desde las puntas de los dedos hasta su último cabello.

Por una semana había dejado de ir a la academia de arte, tratando de evitar una confrontación, pero la verdad se le hacía difícil ignorar el hecho de que la persona en la que se había fijado en la actualidad, fuera el mismo niño que había sido su gran amor,

 _"—Están destinados—dijo el pelinegro con seguridad._

 _—¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _—Te encontraste con el cuando eran niños, y se enamoraron mutuamente, se volvieron a encontrar en la preparatoria, quizás no lo hayas notado pero ahí estuvo, y ahora se volvieron a encontrar y te volvió a gustar, creo que eso es el destino—se quedó un momento pensativo—como los hilos rojos, ya sabes, se pueden tensar, enredar y alargar, pero nunca romper, y al final está tu persona amada._

 _—Eres un cursi—dijo el rubio mientras jugaba con habilidad la PS._

 _—Tu eres mi destino, aunque no lo creas Kenma—y el rubio lo miro con aquellos ojos felinos, brillantes y con significado, y se besaron con ternura, y mejillas rojas. Los dejo hacer lo que viniera en gana y se fue"_

Kuroo le había dicho que lo fuera a ver y el había reclamo que si era su destino como tanto afirmaba, entonces ellos se juntarían por si solos. Movió la cabeza para despabilar y empezó a andar al vagón, dio unos empujones y susurro algunas disculpas hasta que pudo situarse en un lugar vacío, alzo la mano y se agarró de las asas del cielo del vagón y miro hacia abajo cuando sintió cierta familiaridad en el ambiente, y ahí lo vio, Akaashi estaba sentado justo en frente suyo, con una gabardina negra y un abrigo rojo granate, una bufanda gris tapándole el cuello, entonces él también lo miro y sus ojos brillaron, un amago de sonrisa nació en sus serios labios.

—Hola—saludo con una brillante mirada mientras estiraba la mano en forma de saludo, el pelinegro copio su gesto y sonrio.

—Hola—la electricidad paso y el choque de una estrella sucedió en aquel momento, solo por el contacto de sus manos

—Creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy Bokuto Kotaro

—Un gusto, yo soy Akaashi Keiji—desvió la mirada, tratando de esconder su diversión—Bokuto-San no debería decir ese tipo de mentiras.

—Tienes razón—sobo su nuca, con nerviosismo— aun así me alegra verte de nuevo, creo que tocas muy bien, siempre me a gustado como lo haces.

—Y a mí siempre me ha gustado como pinta, ciento que puedo llegar a sentir todo lo que usted pinta y crea cosas nuevas

—Siempre creare cosas nuevas, si usted sigue tocando de esa forma, en realidad creo que haríamos un buen equipo, Akaashi.

—Sí, creo que haríamos un buen equipo Bokuto-San.

Y los hilos del destino se acortaron cada vez que estaba juntos y la calidez crecía, galaxias nacían y miles de choques de estrellas se daban en las galaxias siempre que los ojos del color del oro se encontraban con aquellos ojos del color de la tormenta.


End file.
